John McClane on A Good Day to Die Hard
This is a description of John McClane's actions during A Good Day to Die Hard. This article is Under Construction. A Good Day to Die Hard Going to Russia to investigate Jack's arrest In New York City, McClane was at the shooting range practicing his sharpshooting when his friend, NYPD detective Murphy comes in. Murphy tells McClane that he found his son, Jack, who he hasn't seen in several years. McClane learns that Jack has been arrested in Russia. Murphy also says that Jack will be in the Russian courthouse in Moscow. McClane decides to take a flight to Moscow. Murphy warns him that Russia is different once he's there. McClane only replies that he's different, too. McClane heads to the airport with his daughter Lucy driving him there. They seemed to be in good terms since her rescue by her father a few years back when Lucy tells her father that she wished she would go with him and help him with her younger brother. Lucy also consoles her father that it isn't his fault that Jack turned out what he may have become and McClane replies that he hopes Jack feels like that. She hands her father the travel guide to Moscow. McClane and Lucy gave each other a goodbye hug. Before McClane get out of the car, Lucy tells her father to "try not to make even bigger messes of things." McClane admits his love for his daughter before leaving the car to take the plane to Moscow. While on the long flight to Moscow, McClane reads the dossier of Jack's arrest report in Moscow and seemed hardened over it since he hasn't spoken to him in years. Moscow and Car Chase At Moscow, McClane tries to talk to the Russian cab driver while trying to get the right Russian words. The driver speaks English and got some of the Russian words since McClane asks how far it the courthouse where Jack will be taken too. McClane states that the traffic sucks. The cabbie says Moscow tends to have heavy traffic around there. The cabbie asked McClane if he was American and McClane confirms that he is from New York. The cab driver sings the Frank Sinatra song since it's about the Big Apple and McClane sings back. The cab driver happily says to McClane "Welcome to Moscow." Then he tells him the courthouse is only a couple blocks from where they are at and suggests he should walk on foot for the rest of the way. McClane offers him some cash for the fare of the ride, but the cabbie politely declines since he sang the song. With that, McClane leaves the cab and goes to the courthouse on foot. McClane then arrives at the courthouse and sees it's under heavy guard since it also holds the trial of former billionaire Yuri Komarov. Then the prison van arrives and McClane sees Jack and Komarov coming out as prisoners. As they are led in the courthouse, McClane stood outside, rather tensed since he saw Jack taken as a prisoner. While he wait outside the courthouse, an explosion orchestrated by a group of Russian terrorists occurred in the courthouse and McClane was knocked down by the bombing. As he looked around for Jack, he sees his son breaking free with Komarov and going into the blue van. McClane jumps in front in of the van to force Jack to stop and confronts him. The surprised and angry Jack comes out an van. Then he holds a Makarov PM pistol on McClane, but McClane isn't intimidated. McClane asks Jack if he is really going to shoot his own father, and Jack tells McClane that he shouldn't be here, before driving off with Komarov. Their dispute is cut short when the henchmen, led by Alik, chase them on the streets of Moscow. McClane takes over a van and pursues Jack's van and the armored Cougar vehicle that the Russian terrorists are on. During the pursuit, one of the terrorists fired a RPG missile at McClane's van, but McClane turns away from the missile and it missed him. After the explosion, McClane loses control of the van and rolls on some vehicles. After he gets down on the ground in pain, he gets up and tries to stop a car to get another ride. Then he gets run over by a Mercedes Benz truck. The Russian driver confronts McClane in Russian, but McClane can't understand what he's saying, and smacks him to the ground. He then commandeers the vehicle to search for Jack's van. While on the bridge, McClane sees Jack's van and the armored vehicle pursuing it. Then McClane drives off the bridge and lands on the trailer of the 18 wheeler driving the other direction in a traffic jam, drives on top of the semi trailer carrying cars. Then went into a another trailer and dump truck carrying gravel. Then drove over several vehicles to get to the right side of the road. During that time, Lucy calls him and McClane answers, but doesn't tell her about the car chase. He only tells his daughter that he found Jack and has to go. McClane drives after the armored car, ramming away from Jack's van. Then he drives on the driver side of the armored vehicle and rams it towards the concrete freeway divider, causing the armored vehicle to go off the bridge and crashes into a truck, carrying large concrete pipes and into the highway wall. After the chase is over, the police arrive and are shot at by Alik and his hitmen. McClane then uses himself as a distraction so he can save the cops, and Jack reluctantly picks his father up. As he got in the van, McClane asks Jack what is going on, but his son tells him to shut up or he will shot him this time. Jack tells his father he is the last person he wants to see. McClane tells Jack that he just saved him and Komarov from Russian bad guys, but Jack isn't pleased. Komarov asks in Russian, but both McClane and Jack tell him to shut up. Jack angrily tells his father that he is world-class shrew-up. McClane just says he still his father regardless. Jack tells him not to touch anything because he did enough damage. Safe House assault Arriving in a Moscow, McClane was greeted by Mike Collins, a CIA operative. As he, Jack and Komarov entered the building, he discovers the place is a safe house. McClane finds out that Jack is a CIA officer in an undercover operation and laughs unhappily. Collins, Jack's partner, tells him to shut up. McClane tells Collins he's on vacation. He then sarcastically tells Jack that his mother will be pleased to know about that as Jack changed clothes. He hears Collins asking Komarov about where the incriminating files of Viktor Chagarin, a corrupt, high-ranking Russian politician. Collins, Jack's partner, demands the file's location from Komarov so that the CIA can bring Chagarin down. Komarov reluctantly agrees, only if he can bring his daughter Irina along as well. McClane listens as Collins again asked where the file is and Komarov says the file is in Pripyat, but the key to it is hidden at Hotel Ukraina. As they getting ready to leave, Komarov was shot in the arm. McClane sees this, but Collins is soon shot in the head by Chagarin's assasins, who invade the safehouse. As Jack crawled to the floor with Komarov, McClane picks up a SAW M249 paratrooper and kills some of the assassins to cover Jack and Komarov. As Jack blow the wall open, McClane follows him and Komarov through the wall as they escape the attack. As they leave and run through the rooftops, McClane murmurs to himself, "Safehouse my ass..." After they climbed down the ladder and made it to the alley, they stopped as Jack was tending to Komarov's wounded shoulder. McClane gives Komarov his own jacket to keep him warm. Jack yells out to his father that he indirectly blew a three year CIA operation for five minutes for making him late for extraction. McClane is undeterred by it and asked his son what they need to do. Jack says in disbelief that he is burned and got no friends in Moscow anymore. McClane asked his son about his people in Langley to help out. Jack tells his father to give him his phone and smashes to prevent anyone tracking his father's cell phone, to which McClane muttered that he had a two year contract on that phone. Jack takes McClane's pistol and asked for any cash, which McClane gives him some American. McClane tells Jack that Komarov needs to go the hospital for medical attention, but Jack declines because he still stands. McClane says that Komarov is bleeding out and Jack says that the mission will continue as they take Komarov to go to Hotel Ukraina. Heading to the hotel Later on, they went to the place where an all-term locker is at. Jack was gathering up to get passports and weapons in the locker. McClane wonders if he was going somebody and asked all this trouble for one man. Jack tells his father Komarov is a political prisoner and is a matter of National Security. Komarov has evidence to stop Chagarin and needs to happened. McClane suggests that they take Komarov to the U.S. Embassy so they can go home. Jack says that they can't because after what happened in the safe house, it is now diplomatic mess and Jack is a burnable asset. He says to his father that he now needs that file to solved the mission. McClane asked Jack why he never called him. Jack unhappily rebuffs his father question as he clears out his locker and heads out with his father and Komarov. As they arrived in Hotel Ukraina, which is under renovation, McClane stood around the yellow truck. He watches as Jack tells Komarov once they get the key and the file, they will get him and his daughter out of Russia. After he tells McClane to keep an eye on him while he was going to check around, McClane asks why he keeps calling him "John." and remarks, "Whatever happened to 'Dad'." Jack coldly replies, "Good question." as he left. Komarov says the Russian word for the man like Jack, meaning tough and hard. McClane says in America, it's juvenile delinquent. Komarov asked McClane if Jack was his only child and McClane says he has a daughter as well. Komarov says to McClane that he worked all the time when his daughter Irina was little and believed work was all that matter. McClane then reveals to Komarov that he regrets messing Lucy and Jack's life up as well when he worked most of the time as a cop. McClane says he thought that work all the time was a good thing, but didn't help with his family at all. Komarov tells McClane it's never too late to make amends. Jack, who secretly overheard his father regretting not being there for him, tells everyone to go. As they hid in the garbage bins, McClane hears that Komarov says to Jack that the ballroom is in the main tower at the top floor. After that, McClane went to the hotel janitor and pays him off to get the access card to the elevator. He whistles to Jack and Komarov that he got the card and it's time to move out. Helicopter assault The trio then make their way to a hotel in the city to find the key to a vault containing the file. There, they meet Komarov's daughter, Irina, whom they earlier planned on joining with, but McClane grows suspicious of her, which is proven correct when Alik and his men crash in and tie McClane and Jack up, while Komarov is taken as a hostage, and Irina confesses to snitching on them for the "millions of dollars" to be gained. Jack breaks free of his ties, and the two succeed in killing most of the men. Alik and the rest of the henchmen come back on a Mil Mi-24 and try to kill them, but the two manage to escape by jumping out a window and into a large plastic tube, which they slide down, barely avoiding the machine gun's bullets which rip through the tube and nearly kill them both. Heading to Chernobyl That night, the two steal a car full of firearms and drive to Chernobyl, Ukraine, the location of the vault that houses the file. When they arrive, they find that Komarov, Irina, and Alik have already arrived, but what they don't know is that on their way there, it was revealed that there was never a file in existence, and that the drawer with the file inside was actually the secret passage to a vault containing a large amount of weapons-grade uranium. Komarov kills Alik and calls Chagarin to tell him that he and Irina had manipulated the entire sequence of events since the beginning in an attempt to obtain the uranium and get revenge on Chagarin. Chagarin is then killed by a subordinate of Komarov. Betrayal At this point, McClane and Jack enter the vault, discover Komarov's true plot, and arrest him. Irina, with another henchman, comes to her father's aid, but before they can escape, Jack goes after Komarov, while McClane goes after Irina, who is escaping on a Mil Mi-26 helicopter. Irina tries to protect her father by firing the helicopter's cannons at Jack, but McClane is able to bring the helicopter out of balance by driving a truck in the hangar section, still shackled by a chain, out of the open rear ramp of the helicopter. Komarov remarks that Jack will get to watch his father die, which enrages Jack to hurl him off the rooftop into the path of the spinning helicopter's rotors, killing him. McClane is thrown off the helicopter and reunites with Jack inside the building. Wanting to avenge her father, All's well that ends well Irina rams the helicopter into the building in an attempted suicide attack, but both father and son survive by leaping off the building and into a large pool of water as the helicopter crashes and explodes, killing Irina and Vadim, her pilot. Jack and his father reunite, and Jack asked his father does always look for trouble or does it find him. McClane only replies that he "still asks himself the same question." Having mended their relationship, McClane and Jack return to New York, reuniting with Lucy, who hugs Jack first, much to John's disappointment. Then they walked off the plane together. Category:Character-by-movie articles Category:John McClane Category:A Good Day to Die Hard